Leafpool
Leafpool is''' ' a small, lithe pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle, chest and paws. '''History' Firestar's Quest Leafkit and her sister, Squirrelkit, are born to Sandstorm and Firestar. Leafkit is named in honour of Leafstar, SkyClan's leader, and also, it is disputed, Spottedleaf. Firestar remembers Skywatcher's prophecy and wonders it refers to Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Midnight Leafpaw is a medicine cat apprentice, apprentice to ThunderClan's medicine cat, Cinderpelt. She is noted to be mature for her age and the complete opposite of her sister, Squirrelpaw. Leafpaw cares greatly for her sister and the two are shown to be close. Although she finds it difficult, she keeps the secret of the prophecy and doesn't tell Cinderpelt or Firestar where Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw went. Throughout the book she worries about her sister and hopes she is safe. When Tawnypelt gets an infected rat bite, Leafpaw somehow senses she needs burdock root and tries to communicate to her sister with her thoughts by chewing some as she goes to sleep. Moonrise Leafpaw manages to save Reedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, from drowning, Spottedleaf's spirit guiding her. When Mothwing is panicked and forgets what herbs to use on him, Leafpaw helps and then comforts her friend. At the end of the book, Leafpaw asks Sorreltail to go with her to find Brightheart and Cloudtail, both of whom have gone missing. They find twoleg traps with kittypet food in it. Leafpaw carefully enters the trap in order to get food for Frostfur, but becomes trapped. Dawn Leafpaw has been imprisoned by the twolegs, along with several other clan cats. When Squirrelpaw returns from the journey, she has a dream where Spottedleaf shows her where Leafpaw is trapped and a rescue party is issued to free the trapped cats. Leafpaw is rescued, but Greystripe is taken by the twolegs. When the clans are forced to leave the forest, Leafpaw travels with them. She's scared that the clans may not be able to find a new home. Whilst in the mountains, Stoneteller shows her some new herbs and when Crowfeather is named a warrior and chooses his name, she thinks she sees the spirits of Feathertail and Silverstream. Nearing the end of the book, she has a dream of a new home for the clans. When they finally reach the lake, Leafpaw knows that they have reached their new home. Starlight Throughout the book, Leafpaw is shown to take a quiet interest in Crowfeather, but whenever they see one another, he snaps at her and doesn't seem to show the same interest, still grieving Feathertail. Leafpaw receives a dream from Spottedleaf showing her where to find a new Moonstone. Along with Sorreltail, Leafpaw follows Spottedleaf to the new moonstone, which turns out to be a beautiful pool; the Moonpool. She sees the cats of StarClan gathered around the pool and she speaks with Bluestar, who tells her that this is where the medicine cats must now come to speak to StarClan and for leaders to come and receive their nine lives. The following night, the medicine cats meet at the Moonpool and Leafpaw is given her name; Leafpool, after her discovery of the Moonpool. When Mudclaw and Hawkfrost attempt to overthrow Onewhisker's leadership, Leafpool is chased by two ShadowClan warriors and hangs off the edge of the cliffs surrounding ThunderClan's camp. Crowfeather comes along and for a moment he's frozen, remembering Feathertail, but then he saves her just before she's about to fall. Leafpool comments that she's probably the last cat he wanted to save, but he, in shock, replies that he loves her so much more than he should so soon after Feathertail's death. Leafpool is equally shocked, but happy he feels the same way about her. Twilight Leafpool is confused by her feelings for Crowfeather, but tries to focus on her medicine cat duties. When she encounters a WindClan patrol when going to visit RiverClan, Crowfeather mutters as he leaves for her to meet him by the gathering island at twilight. Leafpool helps Mothwing treat the sick RiverClan cats and just as she goes to her nest in the evening, she realizes she forgot to meet Crowfeather. At the gathering, Leafpool encounters Crowfeather, who is hurt that she didn't meet him. She tells him what happen, but he gets frustrated that he never gets to see her and says he wants to escape the clans. She tells him that's not the answer and they arrange to meet the following night. Leafpool visits the Dark Forest and sees Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with Tigerstar, making her wary and untrusting of Brambleclaw. She appears distracted by Crowfeather and gives Firestar nettle seeds instead of poppy seeds and attempts to get rid of Mousefur's ticks with yarrow. She worries that she'll make cats sick if she's this distracted. Crowfeather and Leafpool meet at the WindClan border, but Cinderpelt is watching and confronts them, telling them they must stop. Leafpool, frustrated, runs away to the Moonpool, where she meets Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf tells her to follow her heart. Crowfeather had said whilst they were meeting that the only way they could be together could be by running away. She'd had her doubts, saying she would think about it. But seeing as Cinderpelt knows they were meeting and Brightheart could help with medicine cat duties, she realizes, that this must have been what Spottedleaf meant. Together the couple run away, though Leafpool is upset about leaving her sister and friends behind. They encounter Midnight, who tells them that her kin are planning an attack on ThunderClan for driving them out. Leafpool tells Crowfeather that they have to return and after initial protest, he reluctantly agrees. -incomplete- (It is at this point that the plot of 'Blue Moon' diverges from canon.) Untold Secrets Bramblestar performs a ceremony, reinstating Leafpool as ThunderClan's medicine cat. Leafpool is delighted to be back in her old position. Leafpool attends the following gathering and is shown to be very happy to be back in her old place amongst the medicine cats. When Bramblestar announces that she has been reappointed as medicine cat, the reaction is mixed, but most cats seem to be pleased. -incomplete- Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Medicine Cats